Over The Years
by PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS
Summary: This is a companion piece to my fanfic The Untold Story of Phoebe Stronghold. The title says it all I think. Please enjoy!


So...I'm back with a little companion piece to The Untold Story of Phoebe Stronghold. If you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do before reading this, along it'll make sense without it...So your choice! I don't know sky high but I do own this plot and my characters Felicity, Phoebe, and Lash's mom. Please Review! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I swung my legs back and forth nervously as I sat on the bathroom counter. It wasn't a particularly large countertop but enough to allow me to sit without falling into the sink. I heard the clock ticking away, not helping my nerves at all. I couldn't figure out why I might be nervous, except maybe because the symptoms had already started. I brought my knees to my chest, my hands resting on them as I stared blankly at the shower in front of me; the flower print curtains swung partially open only concealing part of the shower. I glanced down at the ring on my finger. The gold band gleamed in the light provided above me. A flash of images flew across my mind, as I remember everything that led up to this moment.<p>

"_On behalf of the staff and administration here at Sky High, I now present Sky High's Class of 2012." Principal Powers announced as the enthusiastic graduates threw their hats in the air. It was like a bunch of yellow and blue birds flew in the sky for a moment before falling back to the ground. I was standing next to Felicity who had a big smile on her face despite a sadness that flickered in her. Everyone's parents came down to their respective children greeting them and showering them with hugs and praises. I saw my own family standing on the bleachers trying to wave me over to them. Along with them stood Lash in his striped glory gracing me with his usual smirk that still made swoon in my mind. _

_Making my way over there, my mom met me half way crushing me in a hug, which I gladly returned. I just hoped my dad's would be a bit gentler. To my relief it was. I turned to my brother next who was standing there with his goofy smile. He put out his fist for me to hit with my own, but I surprised him by grabbing his fist and hugging the crap out of him. Lastly I turned to hug Lash, which lasted longer than the others. Could anyone blame me? I was his girlfriend after all._

"_Congratulations." He whispered in my ear._

"_Thanks…I'm so glad you could make it." I said to him._

"_You thought I would miss it? Not likely." He teased and I didn't need to see his face to know there was a smirk there. "I have a graduation present to show to you later after the dinner." _

_I looked at him confused, but I didn't have the time to ponder to what he said any further for I was dragged off for pictures. It wasn't that I wasn't a fan of pictures, it's just after you take a few your smile becomes very fake looking and it gets annoying to get picture after picture. Once the pictures were finished, we meaning Felicity, Layla, their parents, Lash, his mom, Warren, his mom, and my family, went back to the Stronghold's abode to have a barbeque celebrating Felicity's and my achievement. _

_I had to admit when I first went to meet Lash's mother, I wasn't sure what to expect. Too many scenarios had run through my mind and nervous wasn't even close to what would describe my feelings. I'm sure only an empath could even come close to figure out what I was feeling. Although, my anxiety was completely washed away when I knocked on the door and I was greeted with a bone crushing hug and a 'thank you' instead of a hello._

_Completely confused, I asked what for; she looked at me with tears in her eyes and said, "For saving my son."_

_At the time, I wasn't quite sure what she meant but later on, I learned that Lash's Dad had died in an accident that couldn't have been prevented when Lash was around the age of 12 and after that Lash got involved with the wrong crowd much to his mother's dismay. She tried everything she thought of to keep him from going astray hoping that setting rules and regulations would stop him but Lash just continued to rebel against her. Yet, she kept praying for her wayward son to come to his senses. She was just a worried mother who didn't want to lose her son, like she already lost her husband. _

_She told me, she noticed his demeanor change back to the way it once was slowly over the years he was in high school and it was his senior year she noticed the biggest change. She told me that after the homecoming dance, he had come home and apologized for everything he had done over the years, and he would try his best to gain her trust back. He apparently started by telling her about me. _

_I wasn't sure how I felt about it all when she told me this story. I felt happy that I had helped in "saving" Lash as she put it, but I didn't feel like I really did anything so I shouldn't be given this credit. I had even told her that. She responded with a small smile on her face. "You don't have any idea what love can do to a person."_

_Everyone at the dinner seemed to be enjoying themselves. All the parents were talking while the rest of us were immensely engaged in one of the most angering board games of all time, Monopoly. Layla suggested it and at the time it sounded like a good idea. But everyone knows once you start playing, it all goes downhill from there. Enemies could be made from this very game. We had started the game out seriously but eventually we had all began to sabotage each other and teaming up against each other. _

"_Hey guys, dinner's ready." My dad yelled over to us, saving us from the evils of Monopoly._

_The table was filled with a smorgasbord of food. Hotdogs, burgers, veggie burgers, potato salad, macaroni salad, fruit salad, fries, and desserts raging from cookies to brownies to pies. We all ate much as we could and yet there were still left overs. We celebrated until the sky turned dark. My dad built a small fire for all of us to sit around just talking and making smores, like we needed anymore to eat. That's when Lash grabbed my hand and said to everyone,_

"_I need to borrow Stronghold here for a bit but we shall be back."_

_I gave him a confused look as we left in his car, going to who knows where._

"_Okay, the suspense is killing me! Please tell me what is going on. I have to know!" I said to him laughing._

"_No. There's no need to ruin the surprise." He told me smirking in my direction, before turning his eyes back on the road. He pulled over to the side of the road. I looked around and didn't see anything, but Lash began to reach into the backseat looking for something._

"_Are we where we need to be?" I asked in confusion. When he turned back to me, he had a blindfold in his hand._

"_No. I draw the line with the blindfold." I said to him._

"_Please, if you don't then it'll ruin the surprise."_

_I really didn't want to put on the blindfold, but it was obvious he went through a lot of trouble to keep this a surprise for me, which I thought was incredibly sweet of him. I looked warily at the black piece of cloth, then back at his swirling chocolate eyes that pleaded with me to put the blindfold on. I sighed and turned around so he could tie it around my eyes._

"_Just trust me." He whispered in my ears then kissed my forehead._

"_It's not like I have much of a choice." I said with a chuckle. I felt his hand grab onto mine intertwining our fingers._

_Soon the car came to a stop and I heard the car shut off._

"_Can I take it off now?" I asked in excitement._

"_No, not yet."_

_I heard the car door slam, so I assumed he got out. I heard my car door open and felt Lash grab my arm to help me out of the car. Once my feet were on the ground, I tried to feel out around me to grasp his shirt with a tight grip. I really didn't like not being able to see._

"_I swear if you run me into something…" I threatened in a jokingly way._

"_I promise I will be the perfect guide." As soon as he said that I tripped on a crack._

"…_Starting now." He said with a laugh._

_He led me up some stairs which was terrifying to say the least. After the steps we kept walking and made a few turns, then all of a sudden Lash let go of me. _

"_Okay. We're here." _

_He took the blindfold off and my eyes adjusted to my new surroundings, which I found were all too familiar to me. We were standing in front of a wooden door with the numbers 309 attached right in the middle with a bronze knocker under it. There were other doors on either side of it with the numbers 311 and 307 on them. This continued down the white hallway we stood in. _

"_You blindfolded me to take me to your apartment?" I exclaimed. He just shrugged beginning to laugh and flipped his brunette hair from his eyes._

"_This isn't funny!" I said punching him in the shoulder laughing along. He handed me a key._

"_What's this?" I asked in confusion._

"_This is your key to our apartment." Lash stated wrapping his arms around me. When I realized what he said, I turned to him._

"_Our apartment? You want me to move in with you?" I inquired. He nodded at me with that beautiful smirk present on his face._

"_This is a really big step…are you sure we're ready to take it?" I asked with a bit of uneasiness. I know we have been dating for two years but living with another person meant sharing everything such as bills and grocery shopping. He gave me a typical Lash answer which I had also realized he was quoting the Incredibles._

"_Hey we're superheroes. What can happen?"_

So, I moved in with him and it was one of the best decisions I ever made. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous about it before. Probably because I had just graduated and I was going to start my cover job working with my parents at the real estate agency and I was going to be a superhero as my main job. But it had all worked out. That was about four years ago. After two years of living with Lash, he had asked me to marry him. To be completely honest, I didn't see it coming.

"_What do you want to do tonight?" I asked Lash as I plopped down onto the couch swinging my legs on top of his lap. I was dressed in jazz pants and a tank top, which were clothes I liked to lounge around in. _

"_I'm in the mood for Chinese food. You want to go to the Paper Lantern?" He suggested. I jumped up from my position._

"_Yes! I haven't been to the Paper Lantern in forever!" _

_I ran to our room to throw some clothes on. I wasn't sure what I wanted to wear but I didn't plan on dressing up. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans with a black tank top. Over the black tank top, I wore a long gray asymmetrical lightweight sweater. I walked back into our living room where Lash was still sitting._

"_You ready?" I asked him._

"_Yep, let's go."_

_We slipped on some jackets and left for the Paper Lantern. The drive was quiet but it wasn't unpleasant or awkward. It was calming, but I could tell Lash was distracted by something. He drummed his thumb against the steering wheel not in time with the music. Plus he had this far off look in his face. I haven't seen that look since the homecoming dance._

"_Lash, are you okay?" I questioned in concern._

"_I'm fine." He answered with a slight quiver to his voice. I gave him a look of disbelief._

"_I'm serious Stronghold." He said with more confidence and smirked at my direction._

_Once we arrived at the Paper Lantern, we were seated almost immediately. The waitress had taken us to a booth and handed us menus asking what would like for drinks. Once we told her what we wanted, she left to go get our drinks. When she returned, the waitress took our order, sweet and sour chicken for Lash and mango chicken for me._

"_So how was work today?" I questioned Lash wondering how his day went._

"_Went well, although one customer was getting nasty with me. I almost used my powers on him, but I went and got the manager before it escalated too far."_

"_That's good. Wouldn't want you to lose your job."_

"_I wouldn't worry too much about that. The manager agreed that, that man was a total douchebag. Anyway how was Real Estate?" He asked me._

"_Well, my parents thought I was ready to actually go out today and show this couple this one house. I don't think it went bad but I'm pretty sure the couple wasn't interested in the house." I shrugged my shoulders not really caring. I can't make a couple like a house._

_Our food came sooner than expected and we ate with conversation in between. When we were finished, we were given the bill and our fortune cookies came. The cookies were in different packaging then I remembered._

"_I love fortune cookies." I said quickly opening mine._

"_Well read to me what yours says."_

_Once I cracked open the cookie, I began to read it aloud. My face started out in a smile that slowly turned into confusion as I read through it._

"_Phoebe Stronghold will you…marry me?"_

_I glanced up at Lash who had gotten up out of his seat and was kneeling next to me. In his hand he held a small velvet box with a beautifully simple ring inside. He opened his mouth to say something more, but I had already yelled out yes and engulfed him in a hug._

Two years of marriage and every moment of it has been great. Nothing really changed after we got married. We still acted the same towards each other and we still shared our responsibilities along with problems. Although if this morning is any indication, I have a feeling we're going to have to make a lot of changes.

_I walked into the Real Estate agency and took my seat at my usual desk. I felt absolutely horrible and sick to my stomach when I woke up this morning to come into work. I wasn't feeling the best right now, but I was a lot better than I was before. My mom came over to me, seeing that I had arrived. _

"_Hey Sweetie. Are you feeling alright, you look a bit pale."_

"_Yea, I think I'm coming down with something. I've been throwing up almost every morning since Monday."_

_My mom gave me a look of understanding, like she knew what was wrong while I looked at her confused._

"_What is it? What do you think I have? The flu or something?"_

_She sat down in one of the seats I had in front of my desks for potential buyers._

"_Honey, are you late?" She asked me._

"_What?...No I came in right…" _

_She was giving a look, and then I realized what she meant._

"_Oh…umm…" I counted the weeks and realized I was late._

"_Well, yes but I mean according to Doctors being regulated can mean you have your period one month then miss it the next month."_

"_Well…just to make sure, I suggest going and taking a few pregnancy tests. Three at the minimum."_

_I nodded and I felt nerves bubble in my stomach. It made sense if you coupled my missed period with morning sickness. I tried not to dwell on it too much. After work, I went straight to the store to pick up what I needed and left hoping Lash wasn't home yet. He had talked about wanting to have kids and I was all for it, but I wanted to wait until I was semi certain before he knew anything._

And so we've come full circle. I looked back at the annoying ticking clock and saw enough time had passed. I picked up the pregnancy test that sat on the corner of the counter. It was the third one I had taken, and if it was the same as the others then I would know if I was pregnant or not. I closed my eyes then slowly opened them, looking at the sign it gave me.

As soon as I saw it, I heard the door to our apartment open and close signaling Lash was home. I tossed the pregnancy test in the trash can and washed my hands. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Lash taking off his coat. He flung his coat over the chair and turned to me. He walked over wrapping his arms around my waist, giving me a quick peck on the lips. He looked down at my face.

"Is everything okay?" He asked me with concern in his voice.

"Yea, everything's fine. Actually I have some good news to tell you."

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it! Please review and until next time, byes!<p> 


End file.
